creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tails Doll
To był normalny sobotni poranek. Jak w każdą sobotę, mój ojciec pojechał do pracy wyrabiać nadgodziny, a matka na szkolenie. Zostałem sam. Zajęcia w te dni wypełniały mi małe drobnostki - jak Minecraft, sprzątanie w pokoju, oglądanie TV, itp. Kiedy po południu przeglądałem internet w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek o mojej ulubionej postaci, Tailsie (dla nie wiedzących - sympatyczny lisek z dwoma ogonami, których może używać jako śmigła), około 17 strony wyskoczyła mi w wynikach stronka o nazwie "Pobierz go już teraz! TailsDoll.mp4d" Ten wynik zainteresował mnie najbardziej, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem się z takim rozszerzeniem. Wyguglowałem je. Niby nie istniało. Co było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Nagle, powiedziałbym że nawet "z dupy" wyskoczył napis "Rozpoczęto pobieranie TailsDoll.mp4d" Ej no! Nawet nie klikałem w tą stronę! Chciałem zatrzymać pobieranie, jednak plik bardzo mało ważył i ściągnął się natychmiast. Domyślałem się, że to wirus. Potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia, komputer wyświetlił czyjś ryj i się wyłączył. No świetnie. I znowu muszę dać go do przywracania. Ponieważ było już dobrze po 16, postanowiłem, że poszukam jakiegoś specjalisty dzisiaj, a komputer zaniosę jutro. Po wynalezieniu jakiegoś stosunkowo taniego i skutecznego informatyka, umówiłem się z nim na 9:00 następnego dnia, i spakowałem komputer do torby wraz z zasilaczem. Gotowy zestaw odłożyłem. Około 21:00 położyłem się spać, aby wstać jutro około 7:00 i iść z tym głupim kompem do specjalisty. Około godziny 03:00 włączył się telewizor. Oczywiście, obudził mnie. Powoli wywlokłem się z łóżka, szukając pilota. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że się włączył. Często sam się włączał ze względu na wiek. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem jaki kanał sobie wybrał. O dziwo, na ekranie ukazał się długi, ciemny tunel. Słychać było oddalone kroki. Na końcu tunelu zauważyłem jakąś postać. Powoli dreptała w moją stronę. Nad jej głową świeciło małe, czerwone światełko. Po paru minutach to coś było już bardzo blisko ekranu. Wyglądało jak zmasakrowany Tails z długimi pazurami, wielkimi czarnymi oczami i czerwonym, świecącym światełkiem na głowie. Spojrzał na mnie (w międzyczasie przekrzywiłem łeb i patrzyłem na telewizor z otwartą gębą). Każda sekunda zdawała się wiecznością. Po dłuższym czasie zaczął drzeć się jak opętany, znikł z ekranu zastąpiony słowami "Can YOU feel". "Czy czujesz"? Nie pamiętam, co się potem stało. Obudziłem się w ciemnej jaskini. Śmierdziało krwią. Podłoga strasznie się lepiła. Ciemność ogarniała mnie całego. Jedyną moją nadzieją było małe, zielone światełko w oddali. Postanowiłem pójść w jego stronę. Nie wiem ile szedłem, każda chwila wydawała się wiekiem. Okazało się, że owe światełko to była mała lampa na zewnątrz jaskini. Ucieszył mnie fakt, że już wyszedłem z tej piekielnej pieczary. Na dworze była noc, księżyc w pełni. W świetle lampy (i księżyca) zobaczyłem, że znajduję się w jakimś lesie. Idąc przez ciemny las, natrafiłem na drogę. Miałem szczęście że ją znalazłem w świetle księżyca. "Cóż, wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu. Tam przynajmniej jest bezpieczniej" - Stwierdziłem lekko żartobliwie i z iskierką nadziei ruszyłem w drogę. Nastał ranek. Przeszedłem już chyba z 10 kilometrów. Zmęczony, przysiadłem obok drzewa. I wtedy przeraziłem się nie na żarty. Pod drzewem była karteczka z napisem "the sunshine?". "Can YOU feel the sunshine?" - "Czy czujesz słońce?" Wszystko złożyło się w logiczną całość. "Can YOU fee the sunshine?" to znak charakterystyczny miejskiej legendy - Tails Dolla. Jednego z wielu alter ego słynnego bohatera sagi Sonica, owego Tailsa. Był mały problem... otóż nikt nie przeżył z nim spotkania. Przynajmniej z tego co mi wiadomo. Byłem tak zmęczony, że wszedłem na drzewo, położyłem się na większej gałęzi i po chwili zasnąłem. Gdy się obudziłem, zapadał wieczór. Pierwsze, co mi wpadło w oko, to opuszczone mieszkanie, którego wcześniej tu CHYBA nie było. Albo byłem zbyt zmęczony by je widzieć. "Wóz albo przewóz". Wszedłem do środka. Na parterze nie było nic ciekawego, więc poszedłem na piętro. Zajrzałem na piętro - w sypialni jest komputer. Bogu dzięki. Lub nie dzięki. To był MÓJ komputer. Włączyłem go. O dziwo, drań działał. Tapeta zmieniła się. Widniały na niej dwa białe światełka i jedno czerwone. Czyli oczy i kryształek na głowie Tails Dolla. Proste. Na pulpicie był tylko jeden plik - Tails Doll.mp4. Czyli jednak. Ostateczna rozgrywka. Otworzyłem plik. Jak na zawołanie, wyskoczyła mi "przepiękna" morda Tails Dolla, prawdopodobnie ta sama co za pierwszym razem. Pozostaje mi w pamięci do dziś. Krzyk z głośników był niewyobrażalny, i w pierwszym momencie bałem się, żeby nie przepaliło mi głośników. Dziwiłem się, jakim cudem głośniki to wytrzymują. O uszy się nie martwiłem, je dało się zatkać. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Z nicości usłyszałem cichy szept: "Do YOU want play a game?" Wyskoczyłem przez okno. O dziwo, mimo że skoczyłem z piętra nic mi się nie stało. Pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Biegłem cały czas, nie wiem jak długo, ani z jaką prędkością. Dobiegłem do łąki u skraju sił. I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Dwa białe punkty i jeden czerwony. Próbowałem uciec, ale drogę zagrodziły mi czerwone ciernie, które pojawiły się znikąd. "Cóż za ironia - pomyślałem - wszystko się tu dzieje jak w jakimś niskobudżetowym horrorze o jakieś miejskiej legendzie". "Can YOU feel the sunshine?" "Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU don't feel it?" "...nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU must run, don't you?" "...NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE CHCĘ, NIE, NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zemdlałem. Przez chwilę przeleciała mi przez głowę myśl skierowana w stronę tego drania: "Na twoim miejscu, wbiłbym sobie nóż w serce, idiotyczna laleczko" Śniłem. Oślepiało mnie czerwone światło. Padał czerwony deszcz. Deszcz krwi. Spojrzałem w przód. Osłupiałem. Patrzyłem na samego siebie. Myślałem, że to koniec, że to dusza patrzy na swoje umierające ciało, że zaraz zobaczę światełko w tunelu. Odwróciłem się, spodziewając się ujrzeć Tails Dolla. Lecz, o dziwo, go nie zobaczyłem. Zniknął? Na trawie była większa kałuża deszczu krwi. Spojrzałem w nią. Zamarłem. To ja byłem teraz Tails Dollem. Zabiłem samego siebie. Znikąd usłyszałem cichutki głosik: "If YOU are tough, help yourself!" Jeśli jesteś twardy, pomóż samemu sobie. Poczułem, że coś we mnie pękło. Miałem ochotę zabić samego siebie, stać się marionetką Tails Dolla, zostać potępiony na zawsze... Biłem się z myślami, oślepiany przez czerwone światło... Wyjąłem z kieszeni mojego ciała nóż. Zamachałem się... i pchnąłem się w serce. Tails Doll umarł. Straciłem przytomność. ... ... ... ... Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Słyszałem ciche pikanie swojego serca na konsoli. Każde to piknięcie sprawiało mi radości... Żyję... Tails Doll RACZEJ nie żyje... No w końcu dostał nożem w serce, co nie? Ale w pewnym momencie, pomyślałem, że ten skurczydrań mógł nie mieć serca. I wtedy usłyszałem cichutki szept, jakby był w mojej głowie. You are near the sunshine. left Zobacz też sequel opowiadania: Tails Doll 2: Nieśmiertelny . Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Dziwne pliki